AnimatedGalaxy
Michael Dexter (born: ), better known online as AnimatedGalaxy, is a Texas-based American animator. The Plush Series When AG first started YT, he began making plush videos, with inspiration from SuperMarioLogan, Xplodin Flim, and Haqq17. His first series, "The angry birds", consisted of all of the Angry Birds doing whatever they wanted. It ran for about a year with around 30 episodes but was canceled. Then, "STK: Derpy Adventures" was created, but was canceled after 2 days. After about 6 years, all the plushes were donated to charity, and all of the series was gone forever. Vidrythm After the plush spark went out, AG was lost on what to make next. Then, Xplodin Film made a video with VidRythm, an app for iOS where you could record sounds, and the app would automatically add them to the tune of a song. AG made these for a while, but got tired and had no more ideas. Stickman Adventures, and SCRATCH AG was ready to quit the plush community and move on. Then, he learned about Scratch, a flash website where you can code anything, and post it online. AG made an account, called it supermewfan527, and began. He wanted to make a series kind of like Spongebob, so he created Stickman Adventures, about a 10-year-old boy named Max who has to stop his evil clone Xam (clever) from destroying the Earth. Alongside him, was Microsoft Sam and Scotty (from the Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors series by nkrs2000) and Max's sister, Shelina. The show ran for about a year for 10 episodes and was canceled. Object Shows, and Animation AG was stuck. He didn't know what to do after he left Scratch for a while. Then, after going on YT, he was recommended to Battle for Dream Island by jacknjellify. This intrigued AG, about how everything was animated, and he decided to make his own. He downloaded Anime Studio, as Flash was about 300 US DOLLARS at the time. The show was called Perfect Personality, but was quickly dropped. Then, it became Pixelated Perfection, but he thought it made no sense. Finally, he decided to call it Incredible Items. He actually rebranded himself from mmdexter1 to AnimatedGalaxy, and Picture Frame was the "mascot." The Stickman Adventures Website While SMA was being created, AG wanted to make a website for the show, so he opened Weebly, and his website was opened on June 28, 2016. The website can be viewed at https://stickmanadventuresprequel.weebly.com/ (Please go to the SMA button on this page to see the original link.) Incredible Items and SMA's Anime Studio Downfall. Incredible Items 0: A Prologue I Forgot To Name was released for the beginning to the show. However, not a lot of people liked it, which resulted in the veeeeeery rushed Episode 1. Finally, AG quit, and bought Adobe Flash. The same thing happened with SMA, but there was only 1 scene completed, and it was scrapped. The OSC, and Object Invasion AG was starting to become a full member of the OSC, and wanted to work for a show. He realized Object Invasion needed VAs for Notebook Paper. SO he made an audition and was accepted. He met a bunch of new people, who became his friends even today. He started working for more and more shows, and he felt like everything was coming together. SMA and Incredible Items Revived and BeijingHuanYingNi SMA had new assets, an entirely new voice cast, new writing, and a new style. Incredible Items got an extreme overhaul, with a new cast, new look, new animation, and pretty much everything. All was going incredibly well! AG also was intrigued by the 2008 and 2012 Olympic mascots, and wanted to bring back one more plush series, and so, BeijingHuanYingNi was created. Channel Death In September of 2018, AnimatedGalaxy suddenly stopped making videos. His channel is currently inactive as of April 3, 2019. He had to leave the Internet and his career for reasons involving his family and school. It is unknown when he will return, or if he will return to YouTube or any other kind of social media. He is still active on GoComics and the Rhythm Heaven and Big Nate COMMENTS wiki. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators